The primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology, (ASPO), is the interchange on research to prevent cancer morbidity and mortality. This application requests support for the annual meeting of this multi-disciplinary organization, which is its major activity. Defraying costs for this conference is critical to the continued existence of the organization. The meeting will be in Bethesda, Maryland, on March 20-21, 1989. Past meetings have been attended by 100-160 registrants, with 153 registrants last year. The composition of the audience reflects that of the organization; a multi-disciplinary group of researchers, advanced students and clinicians in laboratory, behavioral, economic, and epidemiologic disciplines. Organizers are Drs. Roush (Chair), Gigliotti and Prentice. Physical facilities are a hotel conference room with visual equipment. In addition to submitted and presented papers on state-of-the-art research, four symposia are planned: 1. Selected pharmacologic and other maneuvers in disease prevention: the balance between cancer and non-cancer disease benefits and risks. 2. Behavioral & societal maneuvers in cancer prevention. 3. Chemoprevention of breast cancer and other adenocarcinomas. 4. Problems in etiology of breast neoplasia. Symposium and submitted papers will be published in peer-review scientific journals. Journal notices and posters will be used to publicize the meeting widely in advance.